


Finesse

by Daftpup



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daftpup/pseuds/Daftpup
Summary: A meeting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Finesse

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> Let's go Lesbians

It had been a _long_ day.

The streets of the Last City were alive with activity from Guardian and Human alike. Market stalls that carried fresh fruit and vegetables, fish and chicken, hand woven Awoken jewelry, and scavenged golden age goods were flooded by eager shoppers winding down for the day. Many children ran about the crowd, laughing joyously as they chased one another with dust gathering in their wake. Among these people, Dr. Vivian Stone sat alone with a glass of red wine in her left hand and a beat up copy of Jane Eyre in her right. Her gear was filthy and worn, but the ornate pattern of white twin snakes still glowed brightly under the filth, signifying her status as a collector. Around her neck she wore the symbol she was most proud of; _Reckoner_. She had been too tired after her matches to change into civilian clothes and had decided to, instead, go to her favourite spot in the city for a drink and quiet time to wind down.

The bar the Hunter currently occupied was quaint and simple. It was owned by a lovely human man named Forrest and his wife, a beautiful Awoken named Taleea. They had been happy to tell her all about how they had bought the bar and fixed it up after the Legion attacked, and had made their money back tenfold. It had made Vivian smile to see them absolutely glowing. That was the first time she had a drink there. Now, she was a regular.

The bar itself was small. It was dimly lit, but the natural light of the setting sun shinging through the front windows made up for it. There were plants in every corner, hanging from the ceiling, and even growing behind the bar itself. The alcohol collection was small but Vivian didn't mind. She leaned back in her chair and smiled, taking another sip of her wine and letting the warm burn of the alcohol sooth some of the ache in her joints. Her serenity, however, did not last long.

The Hunters thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and a group of twenty or so odd guardians flooding in, waving at Forrest as they entered. They bore the Crucible red she had learned to associate with _noise_ and she let out a ' _tsssk_ ' of loathing.

_Time to go_. She thought, narrowing her eyes and trying to ignore the loud yells of victory coming from the group as she put down the half empty glass and prepared to leave.

"A _Collector_ , huh?" A voice chimed suddenly from behind her.

Vivian yelped, whipping around in surprise to find herself chest to chest with a tall exo Titan. She was massive, her heavy armour clad in the same _god awful_ shade of red as the rest of the Guardians who had entered the bar, and Vivian let an annoyed sneer take over her face, realizing what she was dealing with. _A crucible lackey_.

"Yes. Now if you'll pardon me, I was just leaving."

"Now hang on just a minute." The Titan said quickly, her eyes gleaming as she clapped her hands together. "You're a Reckoner!"

"Ah," Vivian rolled her eyes. "An observant Titan. The world _must_ be ending."

The smile fanded from the Titans eyes. She blinked at Vivian, and then let out a quiet hum. "You're reading _Jane Eyre_. It's a feminist masterpiece."

" _You_ have read _Jane Eyre_?" Vivian asked, genuine curiosity flooding voice despite herself. She sat back in her chair with a thump.

"Yeah," the Titan looked at her and Vivian swore her faceplates made her look like she was raising an eyebrow. "Titan's aren't _complete_ idiots, you know. We can do a lot more than punch things mindlessly and that includes basic human things like... _gasp_! _Reading_. By the Traveler, you have a way with people don't you?" There was snark in the Titans voice now. "Hunter, you sure have the attitude of someone who plays the Drifters game. I've been around a long time. I know the type."

Vivian let out a bark of laughter at that. "Gambit takes _finesse_. I've seen many crucible matches in _my_ day, Titan, and they're all the same. You blindly rush in and kill each other for sport. There are enemies of humanity to defeat. You could be being more productive."

The Titan hummed again. "You're a Reckoner. Part of the game Drifter plays pits you against Guardians. Don't pretend you're any better. Besides...." a smile graced the Titan's face. "I wasn't playing today. I was helping some newly risen find their feet. They have worse aim than Zavala does, but you _didn't_ hear that from me."

"You were...." Vivian trailed off, and realized she had missed one very obvious key detail about the Titan's gear. Her Rank was proudly displayed on her armour for all to see. And somehow Vivian, who prided herself on being a _very_ observant woman, had missed it.

"You're an assistant handler." Vivian stated, her voice lacking its usual edge as realization hit her. _And I'm an idiot_ , she thought.

The Titan nodded, taking a seat on the stool next to the Hunter. Vivian took note of how _close_ the Exo was sitting, and she felt her heartbeat speed up in her chest. _You're a grown woman_ , she thought to herself, _older than dirt. Don't be pathetic_.

"I've seen a lot of war in my time with the light," the Titan sighed. "And now I'm tasked with teaching youngsters to be ready for more of it. It's a cycle that doesn't end." She reached over and took Vivian's nearly empty glass in her large hand. Before the Hunter could protest, she put the glass to her lips and finished off the remainder of the wine. Vivian was about to protest in _fury_ when the Titan spoke again.

"" _I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will._ "" She said the quote quietly, and her eyes burned with a fiery intensity.

"My name's Bellona, Hunter." The Exo let out a smile that was genuine, and Vivian took note, yet again, of how close she was sitting, an elbow propped up atop the bar counter as she looked at the the small woman sitting next to her.

"I'm Vivian. Vivian Stone." She replied clumsily, trying to regain control of herself. She could tell by the gleam in her companions eyes she was failing miserably. 

"Well Viv," Bellona leaned even closer, her metallic face now mere inches from Vivians. "I do, as a matter of fact, have a Crucible match coming up tomorrow. If you want to see what a Titan is _really_ like when they're fired up, come and watch." Bellona smirked, her voice low. "Unless of course, you'd rather steal more motes from _Dregs_."

"You know what? I think I _will_ watch." Vivian returned the smirk, her body feeling warm and alive. "And then I'll _double_ your kill count the next time I invade."

"As _if_!" Bellona exclaimed, laughing outright now. It was a beautiful sound.

" _Finesse_!" Vivian responded with cheek.

"Oh you want to hear about _Finesse_ do you? Well, let me tell you about the time I took out an entire team with _ONE_ hammer..."

Vivian listened.

And if they left the bar together hours later to stumble back to Vivian's apartment, that was no ones business but theirs.


End file.
